Should I Stay or Should I Go?
by Kimera-wyvern
Summary: Songfic de la canción de The Clash. Es una historia Royai o RoyxRiza. Espero que les guste y pues, hagan reviews. Soy pésima para hacer los summarys... así que lo único que puedo decir es: Lean, por favor!


Disclaimer: FMA no es mío, y mucho menos sus personajes (TOT, injusticia ) Pero el songfic si es mío XD. (Si, es mío... es de mi propia creación y si esta mal, perdonen TOT!!!!)

Nota: Hace meses que he querido hacer un songfic y recién hace unas semanas decidí cuál sería esa canción que pondría... y pues, esa es "Should I Stay or Should I go?" de The Clash. Espero que les agrade y pues, perdonen si no escribo muy bien... y gracias por leer. Tal vez mi historia sea demasiado larga para un songfic... y si es así, avísenme para ver como puedo arreglarla... y pues, como dije en la anterior línea, gracias... muchas gracias por leer.

**

* * *

**

"Should I Stay Or Should I Go?"

Era una noche fría de invierno, tan fría que nadie se atrevía a cruzar los pasadizos sin antes haberse puesto como tres abrigos encima o tener entre sus manos una taza humeante de café (y los tres abrigos XD.) Pero, en realidad, lo que hacía de esta noche de invierno totalmente diferente a cualquier otra era que no había nadie en las oficinas del HQ de Central a excepción del Coronel Roy Mustang y su subordinada, la teniente primera Riza Hawkeye.

Los dos se habían quedado para poder terminar sus trabajos, pero en el caso de Roy era para comenzar su trabajo. El Coronel era la clase de persona que no comenzaba un trabajo si es que no tuviera una pistola cerca de su nuca o a la teniente Hawkeye a su lado y tal vez era por eso que él nunca terminaba sus trabajos porque quería estar cerca de ella y oler el perfume de su piel. Si, él la amaba y no lo negaba, pero nunca se lo iba a poder decir.

- Hawkeye. – dijo el Coronel mientras jugaba con el lapicero que tenía en sus manos pero sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

- ¿Coronel¿Desea algo? – dijo la rubia Teniente.

- ¿Mmm? – fue lo único que pudo decir el Coronel puesto que estaba mordiendo con el que hace unos segundos estuviera jugando. (Es que ahora se estaba haciendo el que trabajaba XD)

- Es que usted me llamo y yo pensaba que necesitaba algo... – esto hizo que el Coronel se sonrojara un poco puesto que él creía no haber dicho el apellido de su teniente en voz alta.

- Ah, perdone, teniente... es que yo.. – el Coronel volvió su mirada al papel que tenía que firmar – Usted sabe... eh, pues, mm¿podría hacerme un café?

- Ah, por supuesto que si, Coronel. – la rubia se acercó a la cafetera y comenzó a hacer el café.

El Coronel se sintió aliviado de que se le ocurriera lo del café así de rápido y que ella se lo hubiera creído, pero sabía que sino se calmaba terminaría por decirle lo que él sentía por ella y si ella no sentía lo mismo, él terminaría herido y él no quería eso. A parte, habían tantas cosas que impedían algo entre ellos dos... esas cosas los alejaban. La vida militar les prohibía cualquier tipo de fraternización entre ellos dos y eso era algo que él pensaba cambiar cuando fuera Führer pero para eso faltaba mucho.

La Teniente se acercó a él con la taza humeante de café que él le había pedido hace unos minutos, la puso en su escritorio y le dio una cálida sonrisa, una sonrisa que demostraba el aprecio que ella tenía por él... y ahí fue cuando él se decidió. No importaba si ella le dijera que no, él seguiría intentado... y no importaba si algo los alejará, los dos se las arreglarían para estar juntos, si, se lo iba a decir... esta vez iba a confesar sus sentimientos por ella.

Darling you gotta let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
If you say that you are mine  
I'll be here 'til the end of time  
So you got to let know  
Should I stay or should I go?

- Riza, tengo algo que decirte. – el escuchar su nombre de los labios del Coronel hizo que la rubia se asustara un poco puesto que sabía que estaba prohibido cualquier relación entre ellos dos y que él la llamara por su nombre, era algo que no se podía hacer en las horas de trabajo.

- ¿Qué desea, Coronel? – dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre a quien ayudaba a llegar a ser Führer y este le devolvió la mirada... y pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban de determinación, una que sólo vio cuando él le confesó su sueño.

- No me digas Coronel... llámame Roy, por favor. – esas palabras dejaron confundida a la rubia.

- Pero...

- Estamos los dos solos en el cuartel... nadie se va a enterar de lo que aca se diga, nadie sabrá que yo te llame por tu nombre o que tu lo hiciste... nadie. –dijo rápidamente el Coronel... como si tuviera miedo de perder el tiempo dando explicaciones, pero no tenía miedo de eso... sino, de la respuesta que ella pudiera decirle.

- Esta bien, Co… digo, Roy. – la Teniente se sonrojo al decir el nombre de su Coronel, a quien ella respetaba y quería.

- Yo quería decirte… que yo te amo, no te amo desde ahora ni desde la primera vez que te vi o desde que escuche tu voz, sino que te amo desde siempre. Amo todo sobre ti y eso era lo que quería decirte. – la teniente se mostró sorprendida... era algo que ella no podía imaginarse que él dijera... podía imaginárselo de cualquier otro, pero no él.- Tal vez no sientas lo mismo por mi, pero... yo sólo quería decirte mis sentimientos y que siempre estaré ahí para ti, Riza.

- Yo no sé que decirle, Co – Roy.. simplemente no sé que decirle... perdone. –Esas palabras hirieron por completo a Roy Mustang... lo hirieron tanto que él simplemente no sabía que hacer...

- Yo... perdona por molestarte con todo eso y creo que sería mejor volver al trabajo y dejar todo esto como olvidado. – los dos volvieron al trabajo y por primera vez en su vida, Roy trabajo sin distraerse...

Roy sabía que él tenía mucho que perder y a la vez mucho que ganar cuando decidió decirle sus sentimientos pero él creía que si ella lo rechazaba, iba a ser de una forma más sutil y no de esa forma como ella lo hizo, él se sentía tan mal. Nunca pensó que se fuera a sentir como el ser más infeliz de todo este mundo... su corazón estaba totalmente herido.

Mientras él hacía todas esas reflexiones, Riza estaba pensativa. Ella aún no podía creer que él dijera algo así y mucho menos que ella le contestara de esa forma, tal vez él había quedado completamente herido por esa respuesta suya, así que decidió levantar su mirada para chequear como se encontraba el coronel. No lo encontró en su escritorio... eso le preocupó. Ella no se dio cuenta que él estaba parado al lado de su escritorio con los informes en sus manos y con la idea de no quedarse más a su lado... por lo menos hasta que ella le dijera que lo sentía, que lo amaba o que se quedará a su lado.

Always tease tease tease  
Siempre - coqueteando y engañando  
You're happy when I'm on my knees  
Me arrodilla y estás feliz  
One day is fine, next is black  
Un día bien el otro negro  
So if you want me off your back  
Al rededar en tu espalda  
Well come on and let me know  
Me tienes que decir  
Should I Stay or should I go?  
¿Me debo ir o quedarme?

- Teniente, ya termine mi trabajo. – El Coronel dijo con un tono algo triste.. y dejo en el escritorio de su subordinada todos los informes ya firmados. - ...creo que ya me podré ir¿no?

- Ah, si, si, Coronel. –dijo la rubia completamente estupefacta puesto que era imposible que él terminará todo esos informes en tan poco tiempo.

El Coronel agarró su abrigo y se fue sin despedirse y mucho menos quiso acompañarla mientras ella terminaba su trabajo. Eso le demostró a la rubia que él estaba molesto o posiblemente se encontraba muy herido por la respuesta que ella misma le había dado. Eso la puso tan triste y fue en ese momento, si, en ese momento que comprendió todo.

Comprendió que el cariño que ella le tenía y que muchas veces confundió sus sentimientos hacia él, siempre creyó que lo quería como un hermano y nada más. En realidad, su corazón ya lo amaba antes de que él dijera todo eso, sólo que ella trató de negarlo y tal vez, ella ya había perdido la oportunidad de estar con él.

Se dio cuenta que ella había desalentado cualquier intento de él para ganarse su corazón y por primera vez pensó en todo lo que iba a poder estar perdiendo al no haberle dicho que si, que lo amaba con locura, que su corazón latía solamente porque él estaba a su lado.

Y en ese momento, tomó la decisión de la que nunca iba a arrepentirse en toda su vida: iba a seguirlo y a decirle que lo amaba... y que se quedará a su lado porque no podía soportar la idea de que él estuviera lejos de ella.

Firmó los dos últimos reportes que tenía en su escritorio, los guardó, apagó las luces, se puso su abrigo y cerró la oficina. Y luego de cerrar el cuartel, se puso a correr en dirección al departamento de Roy y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas y con su corazón que él estuviera ahí o poder encontrárselo en el camino.

Should I stay or should I go now?  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go there will be trouble  
An' if I stay it will be double  
So come on and let me know

Caminó entre la nieve con la esperanza de encontrarlo pero ella no sabía que él había tomado otra dirección, se había ido al bar que estaba a cinco minutos del HQ. Tampoco sabía que en esos momentos él ya estaba punto de caer sobre la barra de lo tan borracha que estaba... y que en su mente lo único que podía pensar era en ella.

Él siguió tomando hasta que el dueño del bar decidió dejar de llenarle el vaso puesto que temía que este hombre muriera en el camino a casa de lo tan borracho que estaba y hasta le dijo para acompañarlo a casa, pero Roy se negó. Roy decidió irse solo a su departamento y seguir tomando en su hogar porque simplemente estaba deprimido y cuando se sentía así, él tomaba como si nada existiera o nada importara.

Caminó entre la nieve y no se dio cuenta de los pequeños pasos que aún estaban en la nieve y si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez no le hubiera importado puesto que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que eran de su adorada teniente. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su departamento y vio con gran sorpresa a su teniente, a su Riza... a la única persona que él podría amar.

Él se acercó lentamente a ella para estar seguro de que ella era real y de que no era alguna alucinación que él estuviera teniendo debido a su estado de embriaguez. Ella se percató de su presencia y volteó su mirada... y se dio cuenta que él se tambaleaba y a pesar de que él estuviera algo lejos de ella, pudo percibir el olor a alcohol.

- Roy, yo... quisiera decirte algo. – esto sorprendió bastante a Roy, parecía como si todo se repitiera, tal vez, era un sueño... pero parecía tan real.- Es algo muy importante y pensaba que te interesaría saberlo.

- Esta bien, teniente. – Hizo que esa última palabra sonara tan dolorosa en su boca, como si fuera una forma de burlarse de ella y del amor que ella pensaba demostrarle en ese momento.- Será mejor que hablemos dentro, pero... mm, parece que no encuentro mis llaves. ¿Podría ayudarme?

Ella le ayudó a buscar las llaves en los bolsillos de su abrigo y cuando la encontró, ella decidió ayudarlo a abrir la puerta de su departamento. Los dos entraron y él la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta. Ella se sentó en uno de los sofás mientras él se dirigía a la cocina e iba a preparar café para los dos... esto lo hacía por cortesía.

Ella se quedó mirando cada una de las fotos que estaban en la casa, cada una de esas fotos eran cosas que ella recordaba. Habían fotos de Maes con Roy, la foto grupal con todos los de la oficina y una foto de ella en uniforme. Esa foto estaba en un marco muy hermoso, un marco que hacía resaltar a la foto y que hacía a uno pensar que la foto era muy especial para él.

- ¿Y qué era la que me iba a decir, Teniente? – dijo Roy entregándole la taza de café a Riza quien la aceptó con gusto.- Dígame, estoy dispuesto a escucharla.

Este era el momento decisivo, el momento que ella siempre iba a recordar en toda su vida. Tenía que hacerle saber que ella lo amaba, tenía que hacerlo... porque sino, ella no sabría como sobrevivir sin él, sin sentir su mirada.

This indecision's bugging me  
La indecisión me molesta  
If you don't want me, set me free  
Si no me quieres, líbrame  
Exactly who'm I'm supposed to be  
Dígame que debo ser  
Don't you know which clothes even fit me?  
¿Sabes qué ropa me queda?  
Come on and let me know  
Me tienes que decir  
Should I cool it or should I blow?  
¿Me debo ir o quedarme?

- Lo que yo te quería decir es que te amo. –Roy sorbió su café y casi lo escupe luego de escuchar las dos últimas palabras.- Lamento no habértelo dicho en el momento que tu me dijiste tu declaración, pero es que yo no estaba segura.

- Aja, y piensas que yo te voy a creer¿no?. Crees que soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de que tu quieres burlarte de mi¿no? – Esas palabras le dolieron tanto a Riza, nunca se sintió tan mal.

- Yo... pero si es la verdad, yo nunca podría mentir sobre lo que siento y mucho menos lo que siento por ti.

- Sabes, yo no te creo... primero, muestras una indecisión que me molestó bastante y ahora dices que me amas. Pues, para serte sincero, yo dudo que sientas eso... si lo dices, debe ser por pura lastima o porque no quieres que sufra. Cualquiera que sea la razón por la que me digas eso, me demuestra la verdadera persona que eres y lamento haberme enamorado de ti.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir lentamente de los ojos de Riza, no podía entender como él podía ser tan cruel con ella... no entendía como él podía ser tan malo y decir que lo que ella sentía era nada más que una mentira y que lo hacía por lástima. Le dolió tanto, se sintió tan mal. Se acercó al perchero y agarró su abrigo, abrió la puerta y dispuso a salir, pero antes, decidió abrir su boca y decirle lo que pensaba.

- No entiendo como puedes ser tan insensible y decirme que lo que siento por ti es lástima, entiendo que estés molesto por la indecisión que mostré cuando me dijiste que me amabas, pero eso no te da derecho a decirme todo eso. –Roy se quedó boquiabierto y vio en la mirada de su amada: un gran dolor... y varias lagrimas.- Así que cuando yo me vaya, espero que decidas bien lo que debiste hacer para que yo me quedara y no me fuera de tu departamento. Pero tal vez no seas lo suficientemente hombre como para darte cuenta de que lo único que has hecho ahora es alejarme de ti... Adios, Roy.

Y con eso, ella cerró rápidamente la puerta y el sonido que hizo, fue realmente fuerte... fue como una punzada al corazón, porque era el sonido que demostraba que él había malogrado la gran oportunidad de Roy para estar con ella. Se sintió tan tonto por decirle todas esas estupideces, por tratarla tan mal, por acusarla… lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era morirse... pero pensó que mejor sería ir y perseguirla y así hizo.

Should I stay or should I go now?  
¿Yo me frío o lo soplo?  
If I go there will be trouble  
Si me voy - va a ver peligro  
And if I stay it will be double  
Si me quedo es doble  
So you gotta let me know  
Me tienes que decir  
Should I stay or should I go?  
¿Yo me frío o lo soplo?

Cerró la puerta de departamento y llevó consigo otro abrigo (a parte del que ya llevaba puesto), y esperó poder encontrarla entre toda esa nieve. Se fue corriendo en la dirección que él pensaba que ella había ido y resbaló muchas veces antes de dar con ella, pero no le importó... porque una vez que la encontró supo que nunca más iba a permitir que ella se fuera de su lado.

Sabía que las heridas que él le había causado luego de esa conversación, serían difíciles de olvidar pero sabía que si él le demostraba que la amaba, todo sería perdonado y tomó la decisión de estar a su lado, sin importar lo que sucediera.

Ella se dio cuenta cuando lo vio, que él había tomado la decisión de ir corriendo hacia ella y pedir perdón... y eso la alegró e hizo que ella corriera a su lado para abrazarlo y besarlo.

Luego de esa noche, los dos se dieron cuenta que si los dos permacían juntos iba a haber peligro pero no les importaba... lo que importaba era que los dos estuvieran juntos y así vencerían juntos cualquier cosa que tratara de alejarlos o tratara de impedir su unión.

Desde ese primer beso, la vida para los dos cambió y mucho porque el amor hizo que los dos se volvieran invencibles ante cualquier cosa que amenazara su felicidad. Los dos decidieron quedarse para siempre juntos...

* * *

Bueno, gracias por leer... si les resultó algo aburrido, haganmelo saber. Hace tiempo que no escribo... y estoy algo oxidada en cuanto a escribir se trata... espero que lo hayan disfrutado... y, gracias, muchas gracias por leer. Espero que dejen algún comentario (o review) Chao, cuidense. 


End file.
